


Hey There Delilah

by KateMulgrewislife



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMulgrewislife/pseuds/KateMulgrewislife
Summary: Delilah wants to cuddle, but she can't find her humans.





	Hey There Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down. This is my first Queen fic, and my first time writing Jim/Freddie. I think they are the cutest couple in existence and I hope I did them justice. Please let me know if this is any good. If you like it and want me to write more just let me know :)

[Delilah’s POV]

I was lying down, minding my own business when my eyes were assaulted by a bright light. My eyes flew open, my surroundings were initially blurred and slowly came into focus. I was in the dining room, curled up in the lovely curtains I love to pee on. I must have fallen asleep in here. But where was the light coming from?   
I got up and stretched, glancing around the room. The curtains were opened, one of the humans must have opened them. I guess since I’m awake I may as well see what the humans are up to. I wander around the huge house looking for no one in particular. When I enter the kitchen I see the one they call Phoebe. He’s nice, but he gives me dirty looks when I break something or spill something, or pee anywhere but outside and the litter box. He was talking to the one who feeds us, Joe. I trot over and hop up onto the counter between them.

The Phoebe rolls his eyes at me. 

“Delilah, you’re not supposed to be up here.” He says.

I meowed and just stared at him. 

The one called Joe laughed.

“She can do whatever she wants Phebs. She’s the boss, not Freddie.”

I meowed in agreement. 

They pet me for a bit then go back to their conversation. Bored from the sudden lack of attention, I leave in search of the other humans. I stroll around the remaining rooms downstairs and find them devoid of humans, only cats. I make my way upstairs. As I walk down the hall, I notice that only two rooms have their doors opened. The first room has the black thing that I’m not “supposed” to nap on, but I do anyway, so I’m no longer “allowed” in there. I enter and circle around the room a couple times, seeing nothing of interest I leave. 

I trot to the other room. The door is cracked opened a little. I was unsure if it was opened until I pushed my face against it and it moved. When the space between the door and the door jam was large enough, I squeezed through and strutted inside. 

The room was dark, only slivers of lights gaining entrance through the gap in the curtains. Soft breathing filled the silent room, interrupted by the occasional snore. Discovering the occupants of the room still sleeping, I decided to force them to wake up and pay attention to me. I walked towards the bed, wiggled my butt, and leaped onto the bed. Once I landed, I stilled to see if they noticed me. No movement. 

Okay, time for plan b. 

I made my way to the head of the bed where my two owners were snuggled up and sleeping. It was despicable, didn’t they know they should be snuggled up to me like that and not each other? 

I climbed in between them and looked between the two to see which one I wanted to bother first. Jim was nice, and he was very snuggly, but he was the strict parent. Freddie let me do whatever I wanted and never yelled at me. Freddie, it was then. I pushed my nose against his check. He didn’t move. I did it again and then licked his check. Still nothing. 

Okay, time for plan c. 

I stood on top of the snuggled mass, put my face between the two men and meowed as my life depended on it:  
“MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!” 

The two men jumped, and Freddie let out a little scream. 

“What the fuck Delilah!?!?” Jim exclaimed 

“Jesus Christ Delilah! What’s the meaning of this?” Freddie asked after his heart rate had slowed down a little.

It worked! They’re paying attention to me! 

The two men were glaring at me, waiting for a response. I took a breath and made the saddest eyes I possibly could and let out a small, pathetic meow.  
Freddie’s face immediately softened. 

“My darling Delilah, I could never be mad at you.” He said with a smile, opening his arms, beckoning me into them. I trotted over and snuggled into his arms.   
He buried his face into my fur and kissed me. I purred in satisfaction and yawned. 

This is exactly what I wanted. 

Jim huffed and laid back down. He snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes. Freddie just kept petting me. I liked when he would snuggle me and pet my head.  
After a few minutes, Freddie shifted and was now laying on his back, cradling me to his chest. He scooted closer to Jim and snuggled up to him. Jim opened his arms and pulled Freddie to his chest, kissing the side of his head before going motionless again. After all the movement was over, I snuggled further into Freddie’s chest.

I guess it’s okay if they snuggle together, BUT only if I’m here too. No Delilahless snuggling on my watch.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
